1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of fabricating a display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device and a method of fabricating a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, liquid crystal display modules used as monitors in notebook and personal computers include a back-light assembly comprising a plurality of optical sheets, a light guide panel, a reflection sheet, and a liquid crystal display panel having a liquid crystal material injected between two glass substrates, wherein one of the glass substrates has liquid crystal pixel cells disposed in a matrix configuration. The back-light assembly and the liquid crystal display panel are stacked and separated in an upper part of a main frame, wherein the liquid crystal display panel is mounted in a case-top to be fixed onto the back-light assembly.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a liquid crystal display panel and a case-top of a liquid crystal display device according to the related art, and FIG. 2 is a cross sectional view along I-I′ of FIG. 1 according to the related art. In FIGS. 1 and 2, a back-light assembly 58 and a liquid crystal display panel 66 are provided on an upper part of a main frame 54, wherein the liquid crystal display panel 66 is stacked on the back-light assembly 58 and pressed into the case-top 50.
The back-light assembly 58 is provided on the upper part of the main frame 54, and a hook protrusion 54a is provided along facing sides of the main frame 54 to enclose sides of the back-light assembly 58 and extends along a vertical direction corresponding to a height of the back-light assembly. One side of the hook protrusion 54a formed on the main frame 54 contacts a side portion of a panel guide support 76. The panel guide support 76 includes a protrusion 76b formed to extend along the vertical direction at a location separate from the hook protrusion 54a and adjacent to the liquid crystal display panel 66a, and a liquid crystal display panel mounting part 76a formed to extend along the horizontal direction between the liquid crystal display panel 66 and the back-light assembly 58. The back-light assembly 58 includes overlapping optical sheets 64, wherein a protrusion 54b of the main frame penetrate through and edge portion of the optical sheets 64, and a reflection sheet 60 that is mounted between bottom and side portions of the main frame 54 and lower and side surfaces of a light guide panel 62. Although not shown, the back-light assembly 58 includes a light source for radiating light to the light guide panel 52.
The liquid crystal display panel 66, which includes two glass substrates 68 and 70, is mounted on an upper part of the panel mounting part 76a of the panel guide support 76. In addition, first and second polarization plates 72 and 74 are mounted on surfaces of the two glass substrates 68 and 70, respectively.
End parts of the case-top 50 and the end parts of the glass substrates 68 and 70 of the liquid crystal display panel 66 must allow for removal of the case-top 50 without physically impacting the liquid crystal display panel 66. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, an overlapping amount between the case top 50 and the liquid crystal display panel 66 is set to about 1.4 mm to 1.9 mm. Accordingly, it is very difficult to remove the case-top 50 without causing damage to the liquid crystal display panel 66. In addition, the polarization plate 72 is easily damaged during removal of the case-top 50.